


come and see

by chameleonchanging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turn Left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: Plo survives Order 66. This time, Wolffe does too.Aturn leftforforgive me that i live.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	come and see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forgive me that i live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273085) by [chameleonchanging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging). 



Wolffe jams his pistol under his chin, and Plo panics. He grasps with the Force. The blaster discharges. Wolffe collapses to the ground.

Never has Plo been so grateful for all those hours Wolffe forced him to spend on the range. He crawls over to Wolffe, pulls his stunned body into his lap, and sobs into his chest.

Death washes over them from the stars.

* * *

Plo doesn’t believe he is long for the world. The Order, his Pack. Wolffe lives, but he has yet to wake from the surgery that freed him from Palpatine’s control. He can feel himself slipping. He scrabbles for control of his mind. It feels like sand slipping between his fingers. But there is work to be done, and if he is to pass into the Force, he will not wait to die on his knees.

He doesn’t have much of a connection with Skywalker; Obi-Wan is much better suited to that job. But even impaired, he ranks among the Order’s most skilled duelists, and a second blade against Sideous can only help. He is the greater threat, in any case, and a frightening thing to behold to have personally murdered four Councilors.

For this, he will use Wolffe’s lightsaber. He sits in the atrium of the Temple, tuning and adjusting the blade. _A little longer, my dear,_ he thinks. _I can stay a little longer._

The crystal hums reproachfully. It doesn’t approve of his fatalism. Plo chuckles. It’s a wonder it gets along so well with Wolffe.

* * *

The rising podium is too small for the three of them. Plo leaps for a box the moment they enter the Senate chamber. Sideous cackles, sending lightning towards him. Master Yoda takes the chance to create distance as well, and Plo hurls a platform at the Sith to stop him chasing after.

This is something he remembers, the back-and-forth of a fight. He has lived through many of them. Lost as often as he’s won. His saber clashes against the red of Sideous’, bites into the steel he stands on as he’s forced to parry. He leaps away and Master Yoda engages from behind, creating an opening for Plo to sweep at Sideous’ legs as he’s turning. Sideous side-steps, blocks the overhead strike, and retreats.

They destroy much of the Senate. Plo loses count of how many times he’s been thrown, how many times he’s nearly been run through, how many times he’s intervened to save Master Yoda from the same. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up. _He is waiting_ , the crystal sings. _Will you abandon him?_  
Plo curls into himself. Everything hurts. His mind, his body, his soul. And then the energy in the room shifts, drawn to a center point. Sideous is throwing lightning again, and Master Yoda is catching it. It pools between them, building and building. But this he knows. He breathes. Charge flows towards the area of lowest potential. Charge is, whatever its origin, only a physical thing. It can be manipulated, just like any other physical thing. He stumbles to his feet, anchors himself on the platform. Breathes. Breathes.

Charge flows towards him, slowly at first and then accelerating. The buildup of energy begins to leak away, and Sideous howls in rage. Plo grits his teeth. He tastes blue, and yellow, and it bleeds into green around him, tearing at his skin. It burns. He breathes. Lightning flows through him and he doesn’t fight it, pulls on it instead, opens himself to a pain that still doesn’t compare to the agony of losing his people in one fell moment.

And then it ends.

He falls to his knees, distantly aware that he’s burning from the inside, that if he doesn’t find something to do with the power he’s made himself a focus for, he really will die. Was it worth it? _He is waiting_ , the crystal whispers. _He is waiting_.

Master Yoda limps towards him, his saber clipped to his tunic again. “Master Plo,” he says.

“Master,” Plo gasps. In a box below, Sideous lies dead, a saber wound through his heart and his head separated for good measure. Plo squeezes his eyes shut. He breathes. “ _Help me_.”

“Already know, you do, what you must do,” Master Yoda says.

“Talk me through it,” Plo pleads, and lets himself sink into the familiar cadences of _find your center, identify your feelings, release them into the Force_. Without his turmoil, the lightning has nothing to catch on and fades away, taking Plo’s consciousness with it.

* * *

Plo still doesn’t know if he’ll survive, but he’s playing it by ear a minute, an hour, a day at a time. There’s a house on a plateau on Asmeru, threadbare and plain, and it is shrinking. Obi-Wan snores so loudly no one would be surprised if he could be heard from orbit, and Commander Cody is disinclined to do anything about it so long as Obi-Wan sleeps. Master Yoda guides them through meditations and Forms. Ahsoka has found them and brought Rex with her, and every day their plans to rescue the rest of the vode become more solid.

Wolffe isn’t fully recovered from taking a point-blank stun to the head. He has nightmares about shooting Plo down and about finding him lifeless in their bed if his collective losses overwhelm him. Sometimes he is so afraid that he can’t leave their room, and Plo sits with him, bringing him food and drink and soft touches until he can face the new world again. And Plo - he can feel himself slipping, sometimes, dogged by the howling void, but there are people with him who will pull him back from the edge and drown out the noise.

_Do you see?_ their crystal sings when they are together, the sun peaking over the horizon. _Come and see what comes after_. Plo holds Wolffe close, and watches.


End file.
